


The Lap of Luxury

by wisdomeagle



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> For the unporn battle [**here**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/53181.html).

"I don't know why it's always my dressing room," Morena says mildly to Jewel, who's staring critically at herself in Morena's mirror.

"You're the boss," says Summer with a flirty laugh.

"Really. My lawyer will have to read my contract to me again."

"Yeah, you're the boss, and also, has anyone told you you're in charge of giving me footrubs?"

"Footrubs?" Jewel raises a skeptical eyebrow at her reflection. "What else goes on in here when I'm on set?"

"Very little," Morena says firmly. "We read lines. Camille and Leo stop by and make Summer sit still so they can put makeup on her. Things like that."

"Also things like this," Summer says, carefully lifting one leg and balancing her foot in Morena's lap.

"_What_ goes on again?" Jewel asks. In the mirror, Summer looks like a very talented dyslexic ballerina.

"Very little," Morena repeats faintly. She touches silver nail polish to Summer's big toe. It's not a big deal; someone will wash it off eventually. Summer's feet are big stars, and have their own makeup artists. She feels a little overwhelmed, having such celebrated performers in her lap. It makes her nervous, and she starts to laugh.

Summer smirks and wiggles her toes.


End file.
